Usui joins the host club!
by ShawolShroomVIP
Summary: There was a loud clatter of porcelain as Misaki gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Usui shook his head in disdain. The pure white glistening sculpture was no more. "Run." Haruhi blurted urgently.She knew what was to come, everyone did; except Usui and Misaki. "That statue was going up for the auction tomorrow," Hikaru cried "and now you have to pay the price!"
1. Chapter 1

Misaki looked up guiltily at the Usui who just shrugged; he eyed the floor with his head slightly tilted to the side. They both knew how the blonde felt about this.

As much as Misa-chan loved Seika high, her current school wasn't enough to get her the job she really wanted. Misaki now had to support her Suzuna by herself as her mother had passed away, due to illness.

"Ouran…" Usui muttered under his breath

He could just tell he hated it. It seemed like a snotty little playground for the rich, who just muck about as if their time were infinite.

However, to graduate from Ouran, which was such an elite school opened many doors and career options for Misaki.

With open arms, Ouran accepted Misaki into one of the two scholarship positions of Ouran High school.

"I'm coming with you."

Usui-kun made it very clear that he wouldn't leave Misaki on her own at Ouran Academy. To Usui's advantage, he had a distant cousin at Ouran, which was a pretty good free ticket into the elite school. Sighing heavily, Misaki placed her lean warm sweaty hands into Usui's cooler hands and looked into his eyes for reassurance. Grimacing Usui patted his object of affection on the head as she blushed and pushed him away.

"Perverted alien." She whispered as she looked at her scruffy brown lace up shoes.

"Only yours Misa-chan~" Usui winked "Jia ne~"

He waved chilly with one hand placing the other in his pocket turning around towards the sunset.

Misaki turned through the intersection and soon took a left into her street. As she creaked the squeaky white run-down gate open she cringed at the noise and slammed it shut, praying the whole front gate wouldn't topple over in a heap of pasty white timber. "I need to fix that" she exhaled deeply and pouted.

By now, dusk was over and the cool evening had already taken place. It was a cloudy night, so the Kaichou maid couldn't spend the night like she always did, lying out on the fresh dewy grass, gazing into the stars, dreaming of the day ahead. Her head on her hands, she still sprawled out onto the grass and tried to spot the moon. She loved how the sky seemed to show how she felt at the moment, cloudy, grey and just plain lost.

_Is Ouran what I really want?_

Curling up, with her knees to her chest she lulled into a sleep.

* * *

_O0oO o0OoO ooO00 oo_

* * *

_Today is your last day ayuzawa-san. Wake up and face everyone. _

Mentally jolting herself awake she gasped. Her last day. Was. Today.

* * *

_**Hi guysss**_ this is my first fanfiction on this account so be nice lah :D ooohhh and this is just a small snippet of what is to come ! aha WELL I Hope you enjoyed and I'd love your feedback and support for this story. Reviews please :]] There's bound to be tons of humour, drama and ROMANCE ~!

So stay tuned favourite and sub for more yeayeayeahh~ ? S2


	2. Chapter 2

"I've kept it a secret up until now, but I need to tell you all something."

She exhaled deeply mustering up all the courage she had. "I'm leaving Seika."

Yukimura flailed his arms around and started whining. "Misaki-SAAAAAAN you can't!"  
Tears pricked at the inner corners of her eyes but she fought them back as the lump in her throat developed. The class went eerily silent. Usui leaned against a wall at the back of the room using his straight blonde fringe to hide his eyes. Crows cawed in the background as everyone began to look around not knowing what to do.

"Therefore, as I wont be your class president anymore, I'm handing my presidency to the vice class president, Yukimura. I'm quite certain he will be a great new leader of the class. Today is my last day and I truly do wish you all well in your future years at Seika High. Farewell."

Sniffling, Yukimura shook his head and cried out in sorrow. He began to applaud vigorously as the rest of the class began to clap along.

"Where are you moving to anyway Misaki-san?" an anonymous voice called out loudly. "When are you going?!" Another yelled out.

"Ouran High…They have a specific course that I want to do." Misaki hiccupped which showed how hard she tried to not cry. "I begin study there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

She was their strong class president.

She couldn't show any signs of weakness. _Not a tear was to be shed._ She told herself, over and over again.

Retreating to her desk at the back of the room, Misaki sat down quietly and stared at her shoes. They were quite worn, she noted as she kicked the golden buckle with her other foot. She'd need new ones for ouran. In fact, she needed a new uniform entirely. A big, quite flamboyant yellow dress that had poofy shoulders and an even more poofy skirt with god knows how many layers of lace underneath. A thin red ribbon outlined a big white collar that acted like a choking mechanism.  
Ouran.  
Sighing to herself she put her head in her hands and looked down at the graffiti-ridden desk.

She'd miss that.

All the little things that made Seika, Seika.

* * *

"NONONO KYOUYA YOU HAVE TO RUB IT LIGHTLY, YOU MIGHT BREAK SOMETHING!"

"Tamaki, I'm rubbing it as lightly as I possibly can, let me do this, I promise it'll be good."

Kyouya whom was quite annoyed, resumed trying to polish the white porcelain statue with a rag.

[{**AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm not implying anything readers, what are you talking about hue.}].

Gasping with terror Tamaki cowered behind the cool raven haired boy. "Kyouyyaa!"

Tamaki whimpered and sniffed sulkily. He sat down and put his knees to his chest and let his golden fringe fall over his bright purple eyes. He cradled his brown teddy bear and sunk his face into the fuzzy stomach.  
"Fine, I'll let you do it." Kyouya sighed and scratched his head. He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and tilted his head to the side.

Immediately Tamaki sprung to his feet and using that momentum he spun into three slow and elegant pirouettes. He took out a bright red rose from his blazer pocket and placed the stem in his mouth. He posed and danced about for quite some time. He took the rose out of his mouth to cry out one last time.  
"Thankyou Mummy~~!" Tamaki blew a kiss to the statue and resumed dancing about.

Kyouya grimaced and picked up the cloth again and resumed polishing. Tamaki was always like this. It drove Kyouya insane but he concluded that he liked that about the princely boy. Entering the room Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Senpai, must you always be like this?! The auction is soon and we have to raise enough money to get a new school aquarium and museum!"

"Haruhi~~!" Tamaki flounced over to the cynical girl and took her hand with his right and put his other hand on her waist.

"Dance with me sweetie~"

"Get OFF ME Senpai!"

Not showing any signs of feeling offended, Tamaki danced on with Haruhi. Haruhi was being flung around and spun in the Tamaki's arms and she was clearly frightened for her own safety.

"That's enough Senpai!" Haruhi forced her way out of Tamaki's vice grip and slunk back to the wall. She slowly edged her way to the door and sighed of relief. However, just as she took a step out through the door Honey rampaged through with a trolley full of cakes and other desserts all covered in strawberries. Haruhi was pushed forward again into Tamaki's arms again and Honey skilfully threw the plates onto the table within seconds. Mori followed not too far behind holding Honey's favourite toy, a pink bunny which smelt as if it hadn't been washed in years. It had cake crumbs all over it and even a large tea stain.

"Haruhi! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine you don't have to carry me like that Senpai."

Kyouya smirked and quickly scrawled something on his mysterious black notebook.

The red-haired twins sat in the corner of the room watching some sort of cartoon. They fed each other popcorn and drinks. Other girls sat around them fangirling, squealing and crying.

"Kaoruuu! You're so cute when I feed you popcorn! You always nibble my fingers!"

"Hikaru, I don't mean to, I'm sorry, does it hurt? I can kiss it better if you want~"

The girls watched on gasping and gripping each other's hands tightly. Their eyes widened with excitement as Kaoru began to put Hikaru's hand to his lips.  
Ruining to intensity, Honey jumped on the couch in between the two twins.

"Hika! Kao! Cake time~" He giggled and ran off to go fetch the others.

"Save your kiss for me later Kao, don't forget! Or I'll punish you later tonight!"

"Mhm, I promise Hikaru~"

They stood up and started for the long table beneath the chandelier. Disappointedly, the girls stood up too and headed over for the table. There was a long queue for the table and the girls groaned as they stood at the end. The queue snaked its way all the way to the other side of the room. A sign stood proudly beside the queue that read "Eat with the host club! For a small fee of 800 yen!"

"You're making money from them again Kyouya?!" Haruhi cried pointing to the sign.

"It covers the cost of the meal, oh and the entertainment."

"Entertainment?! Like what?"

"You, me… mainly Tamaki."

"What?!"

"Watch our prince."

Haruhi spectated the blonde and scowled. Girls were spoon feeding him and throwing cakes and desserts onto his small saucer. He in return also fed the girls and told them cheesy jokes.

"They get 20 minutes per 800 yen. I think that's a fair deal. Those cakes that they're eating aren't cheap either."

"Mhm! They cost 10 yen each!" Honey blurted out as he joined Haruhi and Kyouya's discussion.

"Not cheap eh." Haruhi said monotonously and walked off.

* * *

READERSS ! I'm so happy you enjoyed the last half chapter intro thing ! It means alot and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like ages! I hope you're all still with me! ILY.

I'll update soon !


End file.
